


Fino a quel tragico giorno

by Moe89



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Bucky, a volte, ha paura di non essere abbastanza per Steve. Di essere di troppo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fino a quel tragico giorno

_FINO A QUEL TRAGICO GIORNO_

  
  
  
 

 

 

**"È triste essere un'eccezione: ma è ancora più triste non esserlo."  
(P.Altenberg)**

 

 

  
  
  
  
Bucky, a volte, ha paura di non essere abbastanza per Steve. Di essere di troppo.   
Cioè, prima, quando ancora era il piccolo e gracile ragazzino di Brooklyn troppo fragile per arruolarsi era una cosa, Bucky si sentiva una sorta di protettore per Steve, ma adesso che è diventato un superuomo, simbolo della forza americana, beh, adesso è proprio tutta un'altra storia.   
Una storia in cui Bucky teme di non essere citato.   
Steve in fondo è nato per quello. Per la patria ed i giusti ideali.   
Agli occhi di James, Steve Rogers è sempre stato Captain America.  
 _Anzi_.   
Forse il ragazzo rachitico di un tempo aveva in sè molto più coraggio del superuomo.  
Comunque sia, nella nuova vita di Steve, Bucky si sente di troppo, come un masso attaccato ad un palloncino per impedirgli di volare. Lui non vuole essere il sasso di Steve.   
Eppure non può lasciarlo andare, non ci riesce; e lo sa di essere egoista per questo, ma lo ama.   
Lo ama davvero, a Steve Rogers. Lo ama con tutto se stesso.   
E l'amore è in grado di tirar fuori il peggio da lui.   
Quindi sì, Bucky si rifiuta di lasciar andare Steve, anche se teme che nella sua nuova vita da supereroe nazionale per lui non ci sia più spazio.   
Anche se la cosa lo spaventa.   
Anche se ne ha una paura fottuta. Perchè sì, di essere di troppo, di non essere abbastanza, Bucky, ne ha sempre avuto una paura fottuta.   
O almeno così è stato fino a quel tragico giorno su quel treno merci.


End file.
